


I got this feeling inside my bones

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: “I mean, it definitely can’t be for my personality-”Enjolras just stares pointedly at him. Grantaire balks at the look on Enjolras’ face. “You like me for my personality?” He lets out a bout of helpless laughter. “Fuck. I’m so sorry this is happening to you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nili, who ko-fi tells me is my most frequent supporter! :DDD Thank you for the coffees, they came in very handy during exams. <3

“So what you’re saying, essentially, is…” Grantaire looks confused — no, _skeptical_ , and Enjolras is already dreading the latter half of Grantaire’s sentence when Grantaire continues, “…that you like me for more than my body?”

Enjolras wants to grab Grantaire by the shoulders and shake him. He wants this conversation to end already so that he can storm back to his apartment and pace the length of it until he stops being so frustrated. He wants to travel back in time to warn himself about falling in love with Grantaire, because this is _too difficult_.

He settles for nodding tightly.

Grantaire stares at him for a long moment, still wary and doubtful, but when he seems to be finally convinced that Enjolras isn’t playing an awful joke on him, he blurts out, “But _why_?” He takes a step back away from Enjolras, and then another, and another, until the back of his knees hit the sofa, and he drops down onto it, seemingly still in shock. “I mean, it definitely can’t be for my personality-”

Enjolras just stares pointedly at him. 

Maybe if he’s patient enough, maybe if he just holds on long enough to not yell at Grantaire, then the pieces will finally align themselves for Grantaire.

Grantaire balks at the look on Enjolras’ face. “You like me for my _personality_?” He lets out a bout of helpless laughter. “Fuck. I’m so sorry this is happening to you. God, what d’you want to do about this? I’m game for anything.”

“I want to go on a date,” Enjolras says, and feels, for the first time since this conversation started, that things might actually go smoothly from now on.

“Okaaaay?” Grantaire says, drawing the word out in what seems like confusion to Enjolras. “I mean Combeferre would be the person you should go to if you want to get set up on a blind date, but sure, I know lots of people, I’ll be sure to pick the best one out for you. What are your thoughts on tie-dye?”

“ _With you_ ,” Enjolras grits out, enunciating each syllable with the patience and care that he isn’t sure he can maintain for much longer. “I want to go on a date with you.”

Grantaire gapes at him, and how. 

“I’m sorry, _what_?” 

That’s it. Enjolras is done trying to keep his cool.

“I literally just told you that I have feelings for you!” he cries. “Of course it’s you I want to go on a date with! How does your brain even process my words?” 

“It’s a wonky brain,” Grantaire admits. And then, softly, tentatively, “Do you…still like me?”

And just like that, the anger and frustration leaves Enjolras’ body in a woosh. 

He sighs. “Yes, Grantaire,” he tells Grantaire. “I still like you.”

He stays quiet for a moment to let Grantaire process his words a little. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather try to fuck me out of your system?” Grantaire asks. “Because I have it on pretty good authority that my personality doesn’t even come close to comparing to my blowjob skills.”

“Which asshole told you that?” Enjolras demands, angry on Grantaire’s behalf. 

“That’s really not the point here,” Grantaire says, sounding a little strangled. “And besides, it was ages ago, and it’s not like it wasn’t — well, _isn’t_ — true.”

Enjolras takes a breath, and then another. “I really want to punch something right now,” he tells Grantaire, because Grantaire looks like he’s expecting Enjolras to say something, and Enjolras can’t really do that until he stops feeling like he’s two steps away from wanting to fling himself out of the nearest window so that this whole conversation can stop.

“Oh,” Grantaire says. “I, uh, have a punching bag in my room?”

“I didn’t mean it literally,” Enjolras says shortly. 

“Oh,” Grantaire says again. “Do you, uh, want to metaphorically punch something? I’m not sure how that works, but we can probably work something out-”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras sighs, “you’re not really helping.”

“Oh.” Grantaire bites his lower lip. _Bites his lip_. Jesus. “Sorry.”

Enjolras groans, and then moves to sit down next to Grantaire on the couch, making sure to keep plenty of distance between them so Grantaire doesn’t actually decide that he should run away. 

“Look, help me out here,” Enjolras starts. “I’m attracted to you, and I want to go on a date with you, see if we can maybe work up to, I don’t know, being in a relationship-”

Grantaire lets out a strangled sound.

Enjolras tries not to feel offended by it, but fails miserably. 

The thought that Grantaire would find being in a relationship with him to be such a ridiculous concept stings. 

Christ. He just _really likes_ Grantaire. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes out. “Forget it. Forget I said anything.” He scrubs a hand over his face, composes himself the best he can. “I’ll go. I’m sorry I…” he doesn’t finish the sentence, can’t bring himself to apologise for springing his feelings on Grantaire. “I’m sorry I came by like this.”

“Enjolras-”

Enjolras waits for Grantaire to continue, but when it becomes apparent that Grantaire isn’t going to say anything, he sighs, and stands up.

“I like you too!” Grantaire blurts out, and Enjolras sits back down, mostly out of shock. “Oh my God, that was literally the most embarrassing way to do this, but fuck, I like you too, okay?” His face is flushed red, and he’s looking everywhere but at Enjolras. “I’m sorry I’m acting like this, I’m just…trying to make sense of this, I guess? And, like, none of this adds up.”

“Uh,” Enjolras says, and shifts closer so he can bump their shoulders together briefly, “maybe I can help with that?”

Grantaire lets out a nervous bout of laughter. “I don’t know, unless you have like a bullet list of reasons why you’d like me-”

“I do,” Enjolras interjects. 

He’d made it a few weeks back in an attempt to convince himself that he’d come to the wrong conclusion about his feelings for Grantaire, and well, obviously that hadn’t worked out well. Grantaire’s hands are mentioned eight times on that list, and just thinking about it makes Enjolras’ cheeks flame up, but if it’ll help Grantaire to better understand Enjolras’ feelings for him, then he’ll bear with the embarrassment like a champ.

“ _Wow_ ,” Grantaire says, stunned.

Enjolras flashes a small grin at him. “Would you like to see it?” 

Grantaire considers it for a second, and then shakes his head. “Maybe next time? It’s just well, comforting to know that you like me for actual reasons, and not because like someone cursed you or something.”

Enjolras purses his lips. “ _Grantaire_.”

“I know, I know,” Grantaire says. “Low sense of self-worth, I’m not actually that bad, should probably work on that, yada yada yada. Like I said, it’s a wonky brain.” His smile is two parts self-deprecation, one part amusement. “Still like me?”

Enjolras has to smile at that. He reaches over to twine their hands together. “Yeah,” he says, squeezing Grantaire’s hand in his. 

They stay quiet for a beat.

“So, that date you were talking about.” Grantaire’s lips are curved up ever so slightly. “Is that still on the table?”

**Author's Note:**

> Eight months later, guess who popped up with exr fic? :D With a bit of luck, I'll get some WIPs (I have too many words of RA!Enjolras written to give up on it) done while I'm at home!
> 
> ETA: Now with [a look at what Enjolras' list about Grantaire probably contains](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/post/153380751553/but-can-we-look-into-enjolras-whole). :)))
> 
> As usual, I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com), come say hi!


End file.
